Pipes occur in very many sizes and larger sizes may be difficult to cut if an accurate end to the pipe is to be achieved.
Such cutting is usually done by a saw, either manually or mechanically, and difficulty occurs particularly where a pipe must be cut and perhaps the end shaped on a site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe cutting and shaping tool which can be used on various pipe diameters and can be used in the field in a simple and effective manner.